Hoen High
by Rezio
Summary: Groundon and Kyogre's lives as highschool seniors at Hoen High as huminized Pokemon. Reated T for descriptive voilence and detail, will be slight romance in way later chappters. Humanized KyogreXGroundon in later chapters


EPILOG

Hoen high school, where teenagers start off even more advance skills in knowledge, good grades, and most importantly, have and maintain good friendships with other Pokémon. As with every other Pokémon, this particular one is no different; having to keep good grades attending high school is no easy job when he is the one in charge of all land based sports events.

This Pokémon, his name, is Groundon, a senior attending Hoen High; he is the captain of all land based sports that is because his affinity, his type, is ground type. So naturally he is good at all events having to do with any exertion with his body. He was naturally built with a strong body, but not too much muscle too look like a body builder, standing tall at 6 feet, towering over most or being equal height with few friends, red spiky hair with strips of black long enough to reach his ears and two strands go down the frame of his face, but still in the way that you would be able to tell who he was from miles away. He also has natural shoulder pads that have white pointy spikes protruding from them. He also gauntlets that when put on, reached up to his elbows, fitting perfectly and would show hold his claws where his fingers would be. The most distinct features though were his golden shining topaz eyes; they glow with a passion for anything that land based. Another noticeable feature was the natural black lines that ran through parts of his body. He was born with and always remained black, but whenever he flowed with determination, they would glow and the natural flow of energy would be shown. Pokémon would, with time, accept this.

He is known for getting all gold medals at anything he does, he's a young prodigy, but he just says it's who he is.

And going into our adventure, we find Groundon participating in a friendly battle with his good friend, Aggron, one of the many things that Groundon loves doing.

"Alright! Ha-ha!" Groundon said as he was running to the edge of the battle field, before getting out of bounds, he jumped in the air and clapped his hands together, "MUD SHOT!" while still in air, he inhales a great amount of air and his cheeks bulges and he shoots out the ground attack to his opponent Aggron. "Yeah like I'm going to let that make contact!" Aggron said as Groundon's mud shot flew at him. "PROTECT" Aggron said out loud and pushing his arm forward created a green force field, completely stopping his red opponent's incoming attack, resulting in an explosion of a lot of dirt in the air.

Aggron, a natural born athlete, he is Groundon's best friend, ever since they were as young as they can remember, as well as from when Aggron was a young Aaron, and as a Groundon was younger with him. By now, Aggron was a tall, strong young Pokémon with natural gray skin tone, fit really well with his natural muscle. His light blue eyes seemed to strike excitement on anyone who would want to battle him. His long spikey silver hair covers the back of his neck and spikes on the top of his head, with two big spikes and one bigger spike under the two, virtually providing shade to the steel and rock Pokémon. Standing at 5 feet and 9 inches, he provides shade for a lot of other Pokémon just standing next to him. He always wore his gantlets made of material as hard as rock, or steel, providing him with the attack power he needed to be as strong as he naturally was.

"That was some fast reactions, Aggron, but can you do it again, faster?" Groundon said from behind the dust cloud. "EARTHPOWER!" with that, Groundon's black lines started glowing blue. The red Pokémon raised a hand of claws and a square column of earth went at Aggron and missed. "getting sloppy there, aren't you, Groundon?" just then, a second column of earth rose up and smacked him from his right side sending from the center of the field to mere inches from being out of bounds. Groundon stomps and a good size boulder jumps out of the ground and the legendary Pokémon takes one step with step forward with his right foot and punches the boulder with his right fist and is sent flying towards Aggron.

"WHOA!" he said while barely dodging the giant rock by picking up his head, "YOU MISSED!" just then, the steel and ground Pokémon see ground on crouch and then slams both fists onto the ground and a slightly bigger bolder jumps in front of the red Pokémon and then jumps up and is virtually horizontal in the air, kicking the boulder, flying towards the shiny gray Pokémon. "WHOA NO!" the boulder barely hits his right shoulder making him spin, in order to stay in bound of the field.

While spinning, he manages to say, "This is getting insane!" digging his claws into the ground to stop him from spinning, he gets his barring and opens his jaw and starts to focus light in front of his gaping mouth. "I love this attack!" Aggron swallows the shining orb of light and looks up and pushing back down, spitting out the orb, "FLASH CONNON!" The orb of light flies straight towards the red teenage Pokémon and without missing a beat, taking a stance and leaning forward quickly, matching the timing of the flash cannon, punches the orb and explodes on Groundon. Aggron's face was filled with astonishment and bewilderment as to why in Arceus' name did he take on the full force of a flash cannon, then it hit him, steel is not so effective if not normal, to ground types.

In the gray dust, two yellow striking eyes glowed and then his azure lines on his body, noticeably his arms, started glowing again, and then the dust settled, revealing what Groundon was doing, holding an orb of energy in his own hands. "It's such a bright day outside, isn't it, Aggron" Groundon said as he was preparing an orb of faint rainbow colored light, with a white shining core.

"You're preparing a Solar Beam? You learned Solar Beam!" Aggron said as his jaw dropped.

"I wanted to make sure I have a trump card against water type Pokémon!" Groundon said as he was focusing sunlight into his hands. Holding the orb next to him, he leans forward and slides his right leg back for support, and continues to absorb light.

"That was his plan! To hide within the dust to have enough time too completely charge up his solar beam!" Aggron digs his claws into the ground once again, "well I can't let you have all the fun!" he opens his mouth and starts to absorb light and forms another flash cannon.

At the same time, Groundon is almost finished charging his solar beam, then, Aggron eats the orb of light and stretches up and then Groundon moves a bit.

"SOLAR…!"

"FLASH…"

"BEAM!"

Groundon trusts his arms forward shooting a white beam of energy while streams of pale rainbow colors from the core on his hands.

"CANNON!"

Aggron thrusts down and shoots the orb of metal light towards, resulting in a clash of two opposing forces of natural elements, sending force waves from the collision.

Groundon only smiled as he let his energy flow into the orb and had let loose even more energy into his already powerful beam attack.

Aggron could only sit where he was; as he watched his flash cannon get enveloped with the red legendry's own attack, and fly back towards the silver and black plated armor Pokémon.

There was an explosion that shook the whole campus, making it seem like a war zone instead of a high school.

From the dust and debris, Aggron fell onto his back, defeated and utterly egxusted. Gasping to catch his breath, he only said out loud what was on his mind and thought. "My…my protect failed on me…it NEVER fails on me!"

Just then, Aggron's good friend Groundon goes to him and lends him a hand, "now that was a battle!"

Aggron agrees with a smile and grabs onto Groundon's forearm and gets up to greet him with a smile, showing both good sportsmanship, and great friendship.

At the same time, while our friends were battling on the field, there was a slender girl with natural topaz eyes. And long dark blue flowing hair that looked like the sea, and as well as natural red lines flowing on her perfect skin of her body, getting out of the school's swimming pool…


End file.
